Facebook Status: Omake
by chidoriamane
Summary: If "Ryoma Echizen is in a Relationship" is already an intriguing topic, what more could "Shuusuke Fuji is engaged to Kunimitsu Tezuka" be?


Facebook Status: Omake

-chidoriamane-

Author's Note: It's not my intention to make a series of POT fanfic so I'm making this a one-shot too instead of putting it as a second chapter in my previous POT fic called Facebook Status (which is an AtoRyo). At any rate, please enjoy!

**

* * *

Shuusuke Fuji **is **engaged to ****Kunimitsu Tezuka**.

222 people like this.

**Ryoma**

Mada mada desu ne, Fuji-senpai?

**Fuji**

*smiles*

**Yuuta**

Aniki! Please don't randomly change your status. You're causing too much trouble for Tezuka-san.

**Atobe**

Ore-sama didn't expect you and especially that Tezuka to swing that way. Tsk tsk

**Momo**

Speak for yourself, Atobe. I can't believe you hit on our Echizen!

Fuji-senpai: Senpai, this is just a prank, right?

**Oshitari**

I believe the feeling is mutual between Atobe and Echizen. Ah congratulations to you (Fuji) and Tezuka.

**Atobe**

As Oshitari says so. Heh

**Momo**

*glares*

**Atobe**

*smirks*

**Ryoma**

*sighs*

Oi Monkey King, my oyaji wants to meet you. Drop by at my house later.

**Atobe**

As you wish, Ore-sama will meet tousan.

**Momo**

Mou! Get a room , will yah?

**Fuji**

*smiles*

**Tachibana**

… You two are a good match.

**Fuji**

*smiles* Arigatou na, Tachibana.

**Inui**

Mattaku.. You and Tezuka really amaze me. I should pay more close attention to both of you. (Demo, ii data.)

**Sanada**

Congratulations. May you two have lasting relationship.

**Mizuki**

What are you saying, Sanada-kun? They just got engaged. There's still the wedding.

**Yuuta**

Mizuki-san!

**Kaido**

… Fshh…?

**Eiji**

Uwaaah! Fuji and Tezuka? Shinji arenai… Eh? EHHH? Wedding! Seriously?

**Oishi**

Eiji, calm down. Don't jump to conclusions. Fuji, is this true?

**Kawamura**

BURNING!

Should I reserve our store for the celebration?

**Fuji**

I'd appreciate that, Kawamura-san.

**Eiji**

Ah! Another party! I want to go! Minna, let's all go!

**Momo**

Oh? Tabemono! And it's Kawamura-senpai's sushi! I'm going!

**Kirihara**

Oi oi… what's with this? Is the Seigaku team turning gay? Wahaha

**Ryoma**

*glares*

**Momo**

What did you say, bastard?

**Eiji**

Nandato?

**Kirihara**

Hahaha… Joudan. Joudan da yo! XD

**Kamio**

O.o

Congrats, I guess.

**Yukimura**

Ah omedetou. Give my greetings to your fiancé. ^^

**Fuji**

*smiles* Thank you.

**Ann**

Ah! Suteki! What a beautiful pair!

**Saeki**

Ehehe… This is somehow surprising. But congratulations.

**Sengoku**

Wow… Lucky da na? (Maybe I should hook up with someone too. Oi Momoshiro, are you single and available? hehee)

**Kamio**

*snickers*

**Momo**

What the- Oi Sengoku, even if you're the last guy on Earth, I'll NEVER go out with you.

Kamio: go to hell!

**Sengoku**

Hmmph… Whatever! I'm just kidding, you know.

**Sakuno**

Fuji-senpai, omedetou gozaimasu.

**Tezuka**

Fuji, I'm outside your house. Can you come out for a bit?

**Fuji**

*smiles* Mochiron.

**Mizuki**

Oh? Yuuta, you're at your house today, right?

**Yuuta**

Hai. Why?

**Mizuki**

*smirks* I have a favor to ask you.

**Yuuta**

(Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this.) What is it, Mizuki-san?

**Inui**

…

**Mizuki**

Spy on Fuji and Tezuka. If you won't…

**Yuuta**

Eh! Impossible! They just locked the door on Aniki's room.

**Ryoma**

*smirks*

Yare yare…

**Mizuki**

You didn't just say that…

**Eiji**

Eh? They locked the door. The door is locked. Why do they have to lock the door?

**Atobe**

Hoho… I wonder who's on top.

**Momo**

Oi! Stop saying provoking things! They're just talking, neh Yuuta?

**Yuuta**

O.o I'm hearing noises.

**Inui**

The probability that they're doing 'something Rated PG' is 99.9%.

**Atobe**

Tsk. Oi prince, can Ore-sama go to your house NOW? Well even if you say no, Ore-sama is still going.

**Ryoma**

*sighs*

Whatever.

**Momo**

Nanka… Weird things are popping up in my head. *shivers*

**Kaido**

Fssh…

**Eiji**

Uwaah! Don't tell me even Ochibi is doing 'something Rated PG' (as Inui puts it) with Atobe? What's going on, nya~!

**Oishi**

*sweatdrops* For the mean time, let's not judge things as they are now. I'm sure when we meet them, we will be able to confirm the truth.

* * *

Tezuka wakes up upon hearing clicking sound. He finds a topless Fuji typing something in front of his laptop. His lover turns his head to him then smiles. "Gomen, did I wake you up?" He shakes his head before standing up while making sure the bed sheet covers his lower region. Fuji chuckles at this while the stoic captain barely hides the flush on his face.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" Tezuka asks when he's beside Fuji. He looks at the screen and his head begins to throb again. He now remembers why he has gone to the tensai's home last night. _That facebook status…_

"Neh, Tezuka…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you buy me a ring?"

* * *

Haha… Well, I think that's ok for now. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!

Another Omake

After clarifying things that Fuji and Tezuka are really 'engaged' mainly by showing off Fuji's ring, people inside the sushi ya have yet to calm down.

"Do you think I overdid it, Tezuka?" Fuji asks with an amused expression. Tezuka can only sigh. He wonders briefly why it has to be Fuji. Why it MUST be Fuji… and no one else.

Suddenly, Atobe walks up to him and offers his hand for a handshake. "Omedetou na, Tezuka." Then he goes back to Ryoma's side.

Tezuka looks at his hand. Atobe has given him something.

"Something's wrong, Tezuka?" Fuji asks. He looks at the item on his lover's hand. He chuckles. "Condom, huh?"


End file.
